1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a gas cooled high temperature nuclear reactor and a bottom shield therefor having a base plate, arranged under the reactor core and over the bottom of the prestressed concrete pressure vessel in a horizontal manner.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The dead weight of the reactor core and of the bottom and side reflectors and the thermal side shield are supported by a bottom shield in one type of nuclear reactor in a concrete pressure vessel. The loads resulting from rod forces in the reactor and possible external forces such as earthquakes must be absorbed by the bottom shield and transmitted to the prestressed concrete pressure vessel. The bottom shield also serves to protect the bottom liner of the prestressed concrete pressure vessel against excessive nuclear radiation and temperatures.